Secret Rainbow
by purtyinpink71121
Summary: Lily Evans is only a few hours away from graduation, and she is getting worried.  But a talk with her boyfriend James and a sighting of a beautiful rainbow seem to be enough to convince her that maybe growing up isn't so bad after all... [oneshot!]


**My Secret Rainbow**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that you recognize, so don't sue me. Mk thanks

**A/N:** Okay, so this story was originally part of the story "Rainbow Magic", which was a compilation of a bunch of authors writing oneshots involving the word rainbow. It's currently posted under the Reviews Lounge Profile, and the whole thing was dreamed up and brought to life at the Reviews Lounge Forum… stop in and say hello some time! So yeah, I just wanted to let you guys know that if you've read this before, that's where. So, anyway, each author was given a character, and my character was Lily Evans. Woot! So here it goes…

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

Well, this is it. My last day at Hogwarts. Graduation. After this, it's off into the real world I go, where who-knows-what awaits me. For years it seemed as though this day would never come, and there were many times when I wished for it in vain. Whenever James pulled a particularly nasty prank, or whenever Severus and I had a row, all I wanted was to be 18, and to be heading off from the castle for good.

Now, however, I have no idea what I could ever have been thinking. The plain and simple truth is that I'm scared. I'm scared of leaving the safety of Hogwarts, scared of what could be out there waiting for me. And I'm scared that there are some people I might never see again after today…

I push back the sobs in my throat and stand up from my place on the edge of my bed. I swiftly leave the room then, not caring that it is 7 am, that the rest of my dorm is asleep, or that I'm probably not allowed to be out and about at this time.

I blunder carelessly down the stairs, not at all bothering to try and be quiet. Do I care at the moment if some random third year is woken up? Not in the slightest.

I sweep towards the portrait hole as soon as I reach the common room, not bothering to try to look around the place. That would only make it more painful to leave. On my way out, I slam the portrait hole behind me with authority, not paying any attention to the startled protest of the Fat Lady.

"_Why is it that even on the last day of term, I still have numerous people awaking me at odd hours of the night?"_

I sigh and walk on, not at all sure where my feet are taking me. I wander aimlessly for a good ten minutes before I realize that I'm standing at the top of the marble staircase, looking directly at the door leading to the grounds. I shrug and decide that outside was as good a place as any to go. I had always been partial to the tree by the lake after all…

When I open the doors I realize that it's raining. Rather hard. It seems that the weather is mirroring the dismal mood I'm in. Well, at least the raindrops will help to disguise the tears that have finally started streaming down my face.

I head towards the lake, and consequently the beach tree, and when I get close I realize that someone else is already sitting under it, staring out at the lake. A few steps closer and I see that that someone is James.

I frown in confusion, wondering what in the world James could be doing out here. I get closer, and he hears me. He looks around sharply, but when he realizes it's me, a relaxed smile crosses his face and he pats the ground next to him. I walk over and sit down.

"Morning," he says, grinning lightly at me. A small smile plays at my lips.

"Hey," I reply. I look over at him, and feel my breath catch. He has wet hair and a see-through shirt from the rain. Drool.

"What are you doing out here so early?" he asks me.

"I might ask you the same thing," I shoot back, purposely avoiding his question.

"Just to, you know… think," he replies. I nod in understanding. I think I have a feeling what he must be thinking about.

We sit there for about five minutes without talking. Sometime in the middle of that, James scooted closer to me and put an arm around me, pulling me to him. I smiled at that. Moments like this are the things that I'm really going to miss, and are also the memories I am going to hold to myself most dearly.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks softly into my ear. I turn around in his arms and look at his face.

"Today is the last day of Hogwarts," I reply softly.

"It is."

"I'm going to miss it," I say, turning back around to stare at the raindrops falling on the lake and leaning my head against him.

"So am I," he mutters into my hair. I want to say more to him, but I can't bring myself to do it. I feel a question burning at my tongue, begging to be asked, but I push it back. We sit in silence for a little longer.

"Lily!" James says suddenly, sitting bolt upright. I dash away from him, startled by his sudden movements.

"What?" I ask, alarmed, "What's wrong."

"I just—" he starts to say, but he stops There is a troubled look on his face, and I frown in confusion. I reached forward gently, taking his sopping face into my hands.

"What is it?" I ask him tenderly, looking into his eyes.

"It's just… I know we said we'd keep in touch… but I'm afraid we won't see each other again after today," he said in a rush. I stare in shock. He just voiced the exact thing that had been bugging me for weeks.

"I- I've been thinking the same thing," I say.

"You have?" he asked in shock. I moved my hands from his face and slid them down so they were resting on his chest.

"Yes. And I really don't want that to happen." He smiled.

"Neither do I. And I've been thinking about this a lot… and I can understand if you don't want to do it, but I just thought I would ask because I really love you, and I-" But I cut him off by placing a hand over his mouth. James can ramble for days if given the chance, especially when he is nervous, which I can see that he is now.

"Now, when I move my hand, I want you to tell me what you were going to say, okay?" I ask slowly, as if talking to a two year old. He nods, but doesn't smile. I get a little nervous… what is he getting at? I move my hand, and he immediately opens his mouth.

"I want to live with you after Hogwarts," he blurts out quickly. I gape at him for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"I mean I can understand if you don't want to. Or if your parents would disapprove. Or if there is anything else like that, but I just wanted to ask. I shouldn't have though, it was stupid, never mind, forget I said—" And once again I'm forced to cut him off before he talks himself to death. However, this time it isn't with a simple hand to the mouth. Instead, I press a firm, passionate kiss to his lips.

I can tell that he's surprised at first, but soon he is kissing me back fiercely. He lays down, pulling me down on top of him. The rain continues its torrential downpour, but I don't care in the slightest that I am getting wet. My heart is pounding and my lungs are about to burst, so with great regret I pull back.

Both of us are panting, and as I'm lying on top of him I can feel his chest rising and falling. He looks shocked.

"Was that a yes?" He asks meekly, with a small smile on his face.

"What do you think?" I ask him with a smirk. He smiles back and kisses me again. A few minutes later we pull back, both of us panting once again. I roll off of him and sit up. James follows suit, and he leans against the trunk of the tree. I lean into his arms, and smile contently.

The rain starts to lighten up a few minutes later, and the sun begins to weakly break through the clouds. I realize with a jolt that there is now a rainbow shining over the lake. It is bright, colorful, and magical. I turn around and see that James doesn't appear to have spotted it. He is gazing off in another direction, and I realize that he's looking at the Quiddich Pitch.

Fine then. I guess this rainbow is my little secret, my little comfort. The calm _after_ the storm, if you will. I continue to look at it, a smile still gracing my face. Looking at the rainbow, I can't help but think that everything is going to be okay. The rain has stopped, and now the only evidence of the rough times is a colorful curve in the sky. Of course, more trouble undoubtedly lies ahead, but I know that in the end a rainbow will always be there shortly after.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

Well, there you go! I hope you guys liked reading it as much as I liked writing it! And also, if you feel like reading some more rainbow-related stories, check out all of them, under the title "Rainbow Magic" and posted by The Reviews Lounge. I'm currently in the process of reviewing all of them myself (yeah, I procrastinate…) and there are some really good ones. Also, if you liked mine, please do me a favor and drop me a review!!


End file.
